Maelstrom SAMurai
by RenTap
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack what if it was arranged by the Fourth Hokage, so that he could use his daughter as it Jinchuuriki. But on that night his plan was altered when he have twin instead of just a daughter. Chakraless!Naruto, Satsujin-ken!Naruto, Alive!Minato and Kushina, Evil!Minato and Konoha.


**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance X Naruto **

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything well maybe the plot of this story I guess**

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack what if it was arranged by the Fourth Hokage, so that he could use his daughter as it Jinchuuriki. But on that night his plan was altered when he have twin instead of just a daughter. The twin was named Naruto and Naomi (I am really sorry if there is anyone who already use this name and I really did not plan to steal it from any of you) . With Naomi as the Kyuubi ****Jinchuuriki** and all the village hate him except his twin sister, his mother and a few others, watch as Naruto take the shinobi world by storm when he rediscover an ancient tool of war. Chakraless!Naruto, Satsujin-ken!Naruto, Alive!Minato and Kushina, Evil!Minato and Konoha.

"Normal speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demonic voice/Bijuu/Blade Wolf/Cyborg speech"**

_******'Demonic voice/Bijuu/Blade Wolf/Cyborg thought'**_

******[Jutsu Name]**

* * *

**A/N: This is an edited version after being beta read by Yimo**

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

Konoha, it is a beautiful village with nature surrounding it on all sides. Konoha was also one of the most powerful hidden village in the Elemental Country. Located in Hi no Kuni, Konoha always had the most perfect weather that one could ever hope for compared to other hidden villages and like any other day, today is not an exception. It was a great day for the civilian and shinobi population to go out because of the sunny weather. Well... It is good unless you are a certain blonde haired, whiskered kid in Konoha by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Right about now said boy is currently running from yet another mobs of civilian and several shinobi chasing after him in order to "put the demon in its place" as they say it.

"Dammit! That asshole must be the one letting the mobs chase me again" said the 6 years old boy running with all strength he had in his tiny body.

"You have nowhere to run demon!" shouted one of the people in the mob. "We will always make your life a living hell you good for nothing demon!" said another and other shouts and curses were directed toward him.

"For all I see you are the demon here hurting a child!" Naruto shout back at the mobs while running to find a safe place. "You are no child. The Fourth himself said that you are the Kyuubi trapped in human form!" said one of the ANBU wearing a dog mask with a gravity defying silver hair who always took part in chasing and hurting the little boy.

_'That bastard of a father! I swear one day I will make you pay along with Konoha'_ Naruto thought. Unlike what other hidden village think, Naruto was not treated well even though he is the Hokage's son. Heck, even the Suna Jinchuuriki wasn't chased by a mobs almost every day.

He ran as fast as possible but when he reached a nearby chasm **(the one Jiraiya pushed Naruto to when he learned how to summon toad)** with a river flowing through it, his running was cut short after one of the shinobi threw two kunais at both of his legs to immobilize him. Like always the beating came after he was rendered immobile.

As always the ANBU will come down and bring him to the hospital to get treated for his injuries and to cover it up from his mother or sister. For young Naruto the only people who are kind to him were his mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, his twin sister Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, the ANBU with the weasel mask, the one with the neko mask, Mikoto Uchiha, her daughter Suki Uchiha and the family who own the Ramen stall that his sister, mother and himself loved so much. This was no surprise given that that particular stall is the only shop willing to serve him food, because everyone else hated him with passion.

All this is because his father told the village the secret when his mother and twin weren't around the village to go and train on using the Kyuubi chakra seeing as both of them are the jinchuuriki for the yin half and yang half of the Kyuubi chakra. That bastard of a father told everyone that he is actually the Kyuubi itself and he even sealed off his chakra coil making him unable to use chakra forever.

But tonight is wasn't like any other night. Tonight was his birthday, but that's not what made it different from other nights. No, tonight was different because instead of the ANBU it was his own father, the Yondaime Hokage, who came to get him. With a sword in his hand. "Well...well...well... Hello there son, you look like shit" said Minato while walking towards his son. "Yeah and it all thanks to you, bastard" Naruto said and spat at him at the end of his sentence.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore seeing as I'm feeling really generous today and have decided to let you go." Minato said while drawing his katana. "Really? Maybe I should be thankful, but then again, it might be a bad idea to let you have your way. Especially after the last time when you sealed my chakra permanently." Naruto said as he got up and tried to find a way to escape his father.

"Yeah I know. That whore Kushina didn't even sense that you could no longer use chakra. She even let me _train_ you while she trained with Naomi-chan to better control their Kyuubi chakra. What a fine mother she is." He said stopping in front of Naruto with his sword fully drawn ready to cut Naruto down. "YOU! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE!'"Naruto shouted as he tried to punch his father. Tried being the key word. His father simply sidestepped to avoid him and slashed his back, making a wound from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist drawing a lot of blood him. "Arrgghhh!" Naruto was downed and fell face first on the dirt ground.

"Ha...ha...ha..." All present laughed at Naruto and the civilians cheered for their beloved Hokage while he just laid there on the ground clenching his teeth at the intense pain on his back. "You really are pathetic. Well I'd like to stay and abuse you more but your mother and sister will be back soon so lets make this quick, shall we? Inu Boar, hold him" Minato said, and with that the dog masked Anbu along his partner the Boar masked ANBU held Naruto up in front of his father with their back at the chasm.

The Yondaime was about to strike him down when he heard Naruto mumbling about something. "Could you say it louder _son_" he said. "I said, I swear the I will bring my mother and sister out of this hell hole and out of you reach and then burn this village to the ground along with you!" he said to Minato and said man just laugh at it along with the civilians and shinobis present, saying something like "Yeah right.", "You can't even use chakra" and "like you can stand up to our Yondaime".

"Ha..ha..ha.. You do know how to crack a joke. Like you could ever do something like that. Just keep dreaming you demon." The Yondaime said and tried to slash Naruto across his abdomen, but missed when Naruto unexpectedly kicked Boar in his stomach making him let go of his right arm. Unfortunately for Naruto this proved to be a bad decision as the blade cut through his right arm, cleanly severing his right arm.

Hokage was in surprised, but paid no mind to what had just happened. As for Naruto, the pain from losing his right arm made his mind go blank. The momentum from his kick made the Inu let go of his left arm leaving him to take several step backward that ended in Naruto falling into the chasm.

The Yondaime saw what happened and just let out a sigh while everyone was cheering about how their Yondaime had killed the Kyuubi "Didn't expect that to happen but whatever" he said and dismissing the others. "Great now I have to come up with an excuse to Kushina and Naomi about his death. Maybe I can blame an assassin from Iwa and that the only thing left of him at the scene when the ANBU and me arrived was his right arm." He thought to himself before telling the ANBU about his cover up story and ordered them to tell the other Shinobi who are loyal to him to spread it around the village.

**With Kushina and Naomi**

Both of them were jumping from tree to tree on their way to Konoha after 3 month of training in using the chakra of Kyuubi. Most of the training involve Kushina teaching Naomi on how to utilize the bijuu chakra as Kushina herself was the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi before and after giving birth to Naruto and Naomi. So it was logical for her to train her daughter.

Naomi was a carbon copy of her mother just like how Naruto is a carbon copy of Minato, the only difference that set her apart from her mother is that she, although she has her mother beautiful red hair, has blonde bangs the shade of Naruto's and Minato's hair and a whisker marks like her twin brother.

After several hours of jumping they decided to take a break at a nearby dango shop to take a break and eat before continuing their journey. "I can't wait to go back and meet with Naru-nii, I wonder how much stronger he became after training with dad. I bet he can even use dad's signature move the **[Rasengan]** and **[Hiraishi]** now." said Naomi Naomi kept talking excitedly to her mother she did not realize the turmoil in her mother heart as Kushina thought to herself _'This feeling, I don't get it. It feel as if something really bad is about to happen. What is it?'_ She was snapped from her thoughts when Naomi stopped talking and just looked at her with wide eyes.

Feeling confused she followed her daughter's gaze and found that the cup in her hand was cracking slowly. She was about to switch to a new cup when she stopped, registering that the crack was over a fishcake picture that is on the cup she was holding and that made her think of only one thing, _'NARUTO!'._ Without any delay she then grabbed her daughter's hand, fear evident in her face, took her still confused daughter in hope to reach Konoha as fast as possible with only the safety of her son in her head.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in so much pain that it practically paralyzed him as he flowed with the river and entered some sort of tunnel. The water didn't sooth his pain either in his stump of an arm and he was definitely having a difficult time to staying afloat with only one he was drifting his head was full with many things at once _'Is this how my life is going to end? With drowning. Kaa-chan, Nao-chan am I not going to see the both of you anymore? ...no..no..NO! I'm not going to end like this! I still have to make sure that they will be out of that damn village and make those who make my life hell pay for what they have done and in order to do that I must survive this! I will never give up, no matter what!'_ With renewed resolve he began to struggle to navigate his way to a river bank.

Naruto felt ecstatic when he moved towards the wall of the tunnel so he could grab it as to stop himself from flowing along with the current. It was only two meters away, two more meters and he would be able to stop himself and then he could plan on how to return to Konoha so he could make them all pay for what they had done to him.

_'Alright! just a little bit more.'_ Thought Naruto as he tried to catch the wall of the tunnel so he could stop himself from drifting even further down the tunnel that lead to who knows where. But unfortunately for him, fate wasn't in the mood to help him today. This was made clear in a most painful way when a stalactite that hung from the tunnel ceiling hit his head hard and knocked him out.

His world began to fade and as darkness invaded his vision. The world began to turn dark for him. Even darker then what it had been before and it didn't take long before he completely lost consciousness. _'Kaa-chan, Nao-chan...'_ Were the last things in his head before it all gave way.

**Unkown beach shore**

It was nighttime. The stars decorated the sky and the full moon shone brightly as if it was the sun, lighting the whole beach shore, turning the view of the shore into a breathtaking view that seem to only be able to exist in a painting.

The view would surely put anyone who looked upon at ease if not for the fact that the island have no inhabitant, except for the black figure walking on the sand of the beach.

If one would take a closer look at it they would surely think it was an animal like a tiger, dog or a wolf from the way the black figure moved. The figure was definitely quadrupedal, it had a really long tail and a glowing red eyes that seemed to glow with power. It slowly walked on the beach, under the silvery gaze of the moon. It moved with the elegance of a predator, and when the moon light shone directly upon it most of it's details could be seen .

If the figure were to resemble an animal it'd be wolf of some kind. The only different being that it looked nothing like a real wolf, as this "wolf" looked like it was made out of metal and was mostly colored in black, silver and yellow. The head in no way resembles a wolf's but one could argue that it does look wolf-like. It's "face" was very triangle-like with "ears" that doubled as some kind of visor that can cover it "face". It also had claws three on each "paw". It also walked on the tips of the claws instead of on its palm like other wolfs would. It also possessed knife-like blades attached to the underside of each leg. Attached to the hips of the 'wolf' were two holsters, each leg holding three knife like weapons that looked different from the usual ninja kunai. The "wolf's" tail was also quite odd and differed from any other wolf as it was a long and thin tail that looked like belonged to a mouse. It also seemed as if the tail itself was alive, moving around non stop, touching its surroundings with the tip of the tail that bore three small "tails" in a triangle formation.

The "wolf" kept walking along the shore until it suddenly stopped to look at a lump of some sort in front of it. The lump was actually a human. No, the right term is an injured human. This was Naruto and he look really pale because of all the blood he lost from his severed arm. Even an idiot could have know he was gravely injured as the sand beneath the blonde was soaked with his blood, changing it's color to a literal bloody-red.

After a few second the "wolf" had identified Naruto as a human and spoke with a mechanical voice **"This is not what I expected to find on a beach at a time like this."** the "wolf" said out loud and without wasting any time used its tail to lift Naruto up and started running with him towards the jungle.

**A few hours later**

Naruto began to regain his consciousness and grunted when he found out the the place he was currently at was really bright. After taking some time to adjust his eyes he began to look around the place he was in. He got the impression that the place he was at was some sort of a lab with all sorts of tools, ranging from the ones he recognized to the ones he even knew existed.

From what he could see, Naruto began to fear for the worst, thinking that some one had found him and had done something to him. The only possible bastard who could have found him and done some twisted experiment on him was Orochimaru or that bastard Yondaime.

With fear evident on his face he frantically started to look around. trying to find the one responsible. All the while he prayed with all his heart to any deity that it was not who he thought it was _'Please! Oh please! Any deity out there I pray to you please let me be wrong for this time. PLEASE!'_

And it seem like his prayer was accepted when he did not find the Snake Sannin or his father. Letting out a breath of relief he tried to get up from the operating table but could not because he was bound to the table and, like any other 6 years old kid his age would react, he began to panic and tried to get himself out of the restraints with all the might he could muster, which wasn't much in his current condition with the loss of his right arm.

However his effort was stopped when a clawed mechanical hand suddenly rested on his body, shocking him. Fearfully he turned his head toward the source of the hand to find what best describe as a mechanical wolf looking straight at him with its glowing red eyes.

After few minutes of staring in silent the mechanical wolf start to talk to Naruto **"I advise you to cease movement while you are in this condition if you want to stay alive"** It said to Naruto and then it went back to being silent again.

...

...

...

"YOU CAN TALK!" Naruto shouted.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Well there you have it my first NarutoXMGR:R fanfic and I hope you like it. As usual read and review, your review is really appreciated along with any constructive criticism or comment and for those who read my other story I'm really sorry for not updating any of those story because right now I have to work those story from scrap now as all the data in my old laptop was deleted when I sent it to be repaired as the computer technician in all his infinite wisdom re-formated my laptop without informing me and the worse part he didn't even make any back up data! So yeah it will definitely long before I can update both of the story. Also thank you** Yimo **for being my beta reader for this story. ****RenTap out.**

**I have posted 2 challenge in my profile so check it if you want to accept it.**


End file.
